


little things

by sonderwalker



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Even though Anakin has been Obi-Wan's apprentice for almost four years, he still found it hard to read Anakin's mood at times, especially when Anakin didn't want to admit that something was wrong.Whumptober day 26: migraine
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> more whumptober!!

Anakin blinked, rubbing his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. The words on his datapad seemed fuzzier than usual, like as if his eyes couldn’t focus on them.

“Are you alright, Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked from across the room. “You look… off.” Anakin shrugged. He felt a _little_ off, but he was sure that it wasn’t anything serious.

“I’m alright, master.” He answered, trying again with renewed purpose- to concentrate on his intergalactic trade readings. He could tell that Obi-Wan was still staring at him, probably making that same frown that he always did whenever he was worried about Anakin. He knew that look all too well. He didn’t want his master to worry- he wanted to be the best of the best, just like how Obi-Wan was. Which meant not worrying his master over little things, especially little things where he couldn’t even describe what was wrong.

And that’s when the pain hit.

Anakin scrunched his face up in pain and bit his lip. He felt like the whole world had been tilted on its side- or maybe that was because instead of sitting up, he was now trying to curl up into a ball on the couch. The light that streamed through the windows in their common room were too bright, and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply.

He did not want to worry Obi-Wan. He also did not want to throw his lunch up all over their carpet.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed as he rushed over, gently laying his hands on his apprentices’ shoulders. Anakin curled up even more, flinching at the contact.

“Don’t touch.” He muttered through clenched teeth.

“Anakin, you have to tell me what’s wrong.” Obi-Wan said as he lifted his hands off of his shoulders. Anakin shrugged and Obi-Wan sighed.

“Anakin.”

“Head hurts.” He mumbled, cracking on eye open to look at Obi-Wan before closing it again.

“Migraine?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice significantly softer now. Anakin nodded, his head barley moving.

“Do you think you’re going to be sick?” Obi-Wan asked. There was a tense pause before Anakin nodded again. Obi-Wan bit his lip, grateful that Anakin’s eyes were closed so that he could not see him worry.

“Okay. Do you think you can walk to the fresher by yourself?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, keeping his eyes closed. He stopped for a moment, sitting on the couch, and then gagged, covering his mouth with his hand. Obi-Wan quickly helped Anakin up, and practically carried him to their fresher. He kept the lights in the room off- knowing that they would just make everything worse.

Anakin felt a steadying hand on his shoulder, and he tried to focus on the comforting presence of his master, instead of how he was currently throwing up his lunch in their fresher. He tried to focus on the waves of calm and soothing that Obi-Wan’s presence was rippling through the force with, instead of how much his head hurt.

He coughed and spit again into the toilet, before leaning back, placing his throbbing head between his knees on the cold floor. He knew that he was still- but the room felt as if it were spinning beneath his feet regardless.

“Here.” Obi-Wan said, handing Anakin a glass. He looked up, his eyes barley open as he took the glass and a few tentative sips of water as well.

“Do you think you can keep any painkillers down?” Obi-Wan asked as he watched Anakin take slow sips of water. He shrugged. Obi-Wan handed him the pills, and watched as Anakin eyed them warily, looking back up at Obi-Wan’s face.

“You’ll feel better sooner if you take them now instead of later.”

“I don’t wanna throw up again.” Anakin whispered, sounding like the nine-year old that Obi-Wan had first met, and not the thirteen-year old that now sat in front of him. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I know.” Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on Anakin’s shoulder as he put his head back between his knees.

“But you know that it will be better if you take them now instead of waiting until the pain becomes unbearable.” Obi-Wan pointed out. Anakin bit his lip- the pain was almost reaching that point regardless, but he didn’t want to admit that to his master. He held his hand out, raising his head again, but keeping his eyes closed. Obi-Wan dropped the pills into Anakin’s hand and he took them again with another sip of water.

“Do you think you can walk by yourself?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin blinked his eyes a few times, before shaking his head. Obi-Wan frowned. He knew that if Anakin was admitting to not being able to walk by himself, then his padawan was in far more pain than he was letting on. He gently moved to scoop Anakin up in his arms, alarmed at the lack of response other than Anakin trying to curl up even more in his arms.

“If you were feeling this ill earlier, you should have said something.” Obi-Wan whispered as he slowly walked through the hall of their shared quarters.

“Wasn’t this bad earlier.” Anakin mumbled against his chest. The door opened to Anakin’s quarters, and Obi-Wan gently set him down on the bed, watching as Anakin curled into himself even more. He walked around towards the other side of the bed and closed the blinds.

“Do you need anything else?” Obi-Wan whispered in the dark. He saw Anakin shake his head against the pillow.

“I’ll be back to check on you in an hour or so, alright?” Obi-Wan said as he turned to leave. He heard Anakin hum in agreement, amazed at how _small_ he still was.

“And you’ll let me know if you need anything. I mean it, padawan.” Obi-Wan said, his voice stern. Anakin rolled over to face him.

“I will.” He whispered; his eyes still closed. Obi-Wan’s gaze softened, his shoulders slumping. He moved to gently lift the blanket at the foot of Anakin’s bed and place it over him.

“Better?” He asked. Anakin nodded, closing his eyes again. Obi-Wan turned to leave, taking one last look at his padawan’s face before letting the door close.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
